Kingdom of St Patrick's Day Hearts: The Twoshot (Part One)
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: Part One of Twoshot. Sora, Riku and Kairi spend a happy St. Patrick's Day together, then Sora meets an unexpected visitor. Happy St. Patrick's Day, everyone!


**~ Kingdom of St. Patrick's Day Hearts: The Twoshot ~**

**Part One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own what happens here though.**

Feeling lucky? Wearing that green? Happy St. Patrick's Day to all! Be careful of all the pinches…maybe part one of this twoshot will make you feel better! Hope you all like!

* * *

His footsteps echoed down the long and dark corridor. The way ahead was dimly lit by two lanterns hanging down from the ceiling. He stopped and took a look into one of the lanterns. The flame was burning a magnificent golden yellow, and he figured it would last a while. He decided to take it, considering the fact that the place was really dark when he came in here anyway. Unhooking it from its chain, he carefully removed the lantern and held it in front of him. Then he continued his trek through the dark and somewhat desolate looking place.

As he kept walking, he took periodic rests, as he felt like this walk took forever. He couldn't help but notice that during his stops he took a look around and saw that there was nothing on the walls. There was darkness both in front and behind him, and the only thing beside him on both sides were the walls, completely empty. What was this, some sort of haunted house…?

Finally, at the end of what seemed like a ridiculously long journey through a "one way room" (as he put it), the lantern's luminous glow revealed from ten feet away a door. Intrigued and a little relieved, he quickly went to the door.

Suddenly he stopped.

What if there was a trap? Cautiously, he put his hand to the door and yanked it back quickly.

Nothing happened.

Deeming it safe, he proceeded to holding the lantern in various places, inspecting the door and the walls for inscriptions or any kind of messages or traps.

There were none.

He went to reach for the doorknob, but then he found there wasn't one. He was perplexed as to why there wasn't one, but in an instant he remembered something. He hastily pulled out a note that his father had left for him. It read:

_Son,_

_ I feel like you are ready to carry on the family tradition. If you are willing to accept this prestigious responsibility (and I hope you will), there must be a process in which you must undergo. Firstly, travel to the swamps on outskirts of the District. To my knowledge, no one has ever lived there, let alone gone there, so you shouldn't worry about anyone catching you there. Once you have arrived, you should come across an old house. Enter it, and you might find that it is pitch dark there. Use one of the lanterns hanging there; I had them equipped with eternal oil so the flame would never go out. Once you have reached the end, you will find a door. It is a special door, for it has no doorknob. I have magically sealed the door, and it will only open if the secret message is recited. Again, I feel that you are worthy, so here is the message you are to recite in order for the door to open:_

_**Tá mé an mac fíor Naomh Pádraig.**_

_(_**A/N: **In Irish, _I am the real son of Saint Patrick.)_

He knew what he had to do. Looking down at the paper, he recited:

"Tá mé an mac fíor Naomh Pádraig."

After he spoke the final syllable, the door began to emit a brilliant light, causing him to shield his eyes. After a few moments it was all dark again, except for the glow of the lantern in his hand. He stuffed the note back into his pocket and cautiously stepped inside.

As soon as took a few steps in, the room was illuminated. He found himself standing in the middle of a room that looked like ancient ruins. He looked down and saw that he stood on a symbol that looked like a four-leaf clover enclosed in a circle. Pulling out the note again, he read the final words:

_ Once the door has opened, you will find yourself in the middle of a chamber. To complete the process, you must undergo a short Ritual of Inheritance. Say that you are ready to accept the honor of being Saint Patrick. The voice you hear will ask if you are certain and wish to continue. Answer yes for the final time, and you will receive the power and glory of being Saint Patrick. I wish I was there to see it, but I will be with you in spirit, son. I'm so proud of you._

_ Good Luck,_

_ Father_

Stuffing the note back into his pocket, he stood up straighter and brushed off his hood, revealing his scarlet and curly hair.

"I am ready to accept the honor of Saint Patrick," he declared.

Out of nowhere, a voice thundered, "Are you certain of your fate and wish to continue?"

A little startled, he answered, "Yes."

The voice thundered, "Forged eternally by luck and bound by fate, I now declare you the new Saint Patrick. I bestow upon you the power and glory of Saint Patrick!"

He felt a certain force lifting him up. At the same time he felt empowered, like some sort of force was rushing through him. When his feet touched ground moments later, he was no longer his old self. Transformed, he was dressed in all green and wearing a green top hat.

The new Saint Patrick had arisen.

* * *

It was a cool Sunday afternoon, and Sora sat on the front porch of his house. He was trying to make sure that he wore green tomorrow, because every year on St. Patrick's Day his luck seemed to change for the worst. He got pinched every time he was asked if he was wearing green and him replying no. Not this year. He was not going to forget to wear green this year, because sometime later today he was going to buy at least a green shirt.

He was especially jealous of Riku, for his eyes were basically green and he didn't get pinched at all. He wished he had that. But then again, St. Patrick's Day was only an annual thing, so why did it have to matter? Sora just shook it off, knowing that it wasn't that big of a deal. He only needed something green to wear every year.

Sora stood up and went inside. He went upstairs to his room and got a lot of munny from his munny pouch, just in case he was short. Walking back downstairs, he said, "Mom! I'm going to the mall to buy some stuff!"

"Okay! Be careful!" he heard his mom say.

With that, he opened the front door and closed it behind him. Then he set off toward the mall.

* * *

"Okay, that will be about…22900 munny," the clerk said.

"All right…" said Sora.

After rummaging through the various merchandise of the store (which happened to be called "Lucky for Tomorrow"), Sora was able to find a green crown necklace (**A/N:** How is that lying around?), a green top hat, a green shirt that had four shamrocks on it and said "Feeling Lucky?" and a pair of nice looking green shoes. He gave the munny to the clerk.

"Thank you," said the clerk. After taking the munny and stuffing it into the register she put Sora's stuff into a bag and handed it to him. She also printed out a receipt and handed that to him as well.

"Have a nice day," she said.

"Thanks, you too," said Sora, walking off with his stuff.

He was feeling pretty good about tomorrow; not only is he prepared to celebrate St. Patrick's Day, he's going to look good doing it. No pinching this year, everyone!

He left the mall about five minutes later. As soon as he got home, he went upstairs and set his new stuff on his bed.

"Sora? Are you home?" his mother called.

"Yep!" said Sora.

"Kairi called. She was asking if you were here, but I told her you would call her back when you got home," she said.

"Okay, thanks Mom!" said Sora.

Going downstairs, he went to the living room and picked up the phone. He punched in Kairi's number, and after a few rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kai!" said Sora.

"Hi, Sora! Did you go somewhere?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I went to go and buy some stuff for tomorrow," replied Sora.

"Oh, you don't want to get pinched again, huh?" said Kairi.

"Yep," said Sora.

"Well, I want to see what you got tomorrow," said Kairi.

"I hope you'll like it. See you then," replied Sora.

"Okay, yeah. See you tomorrow! I love you," said Kairi.

"Love you too," said Sora, then they both hung up.

Sora then called Riku. A few rings later he answered.

"Hello?"

"Riku, it's me, Sora," said Sora.

"Hey, Sora! Do you have green for tomorrow? Because I already do!" said Riku.

Sora sighed. "Yes, Riku. I know you already have green, but I still don't think your eyes are green enough. They look more blue than green."

"Hey, my eyes are turquoise. It's both blue and green," said Riku.

"Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I do have green for tomorrow, thank you very much," said Sora.

"Are you sure? Because the last time you said that you forgot again."

"Yes, I'm sure! I have my stuff right now."

"Well, it's going to depend all on tomorrow then, and whether you wear them or not."

"I'll wear my green! You'll see."

"Okay, Sora. Don't get too uptight about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you, Riku."

They both hung up.

* * *

Tomorrow finally came, and everyone that Sora passed in the neighborhood everybody was decked out in green. He made his way over to the ice cream parlor; Kairi told him that she and Riku were going to be there. Wearing his green top hat, green crown necklace, green "Feeling Lucky?" shirt and green shoes, he walked to the parlor.

As he was walking, he couldn't help but feel that someone watched him. He turned around to see if anyone was there, and once he did, he thought he saw a flash of green and gold. Shrugging, he just turned around and continued walking.

He arrived at the ice cream parlor a few minutes later to see the place decked out in green and gold. Sora went inside and saw Riku and Kairi sitting at one of the tables. He saw that Riku had a green sweater on while Kairi had a green scarf wrapped around her neck. He made his way over to them.

"Hi, guys!" said Sora brightly.

"Oh, hey, Sora! Nice green!" said Kairi.

"Yeah, it looks good!" said Riku.

Kairi got up and hugged Sora, then gave him a little kiss before sitting back down again.

"So, can I tell you guys something?" asked Sora.

"Sure," said Riku and Kairi simultaneously.

"So I was on my way down here when I felt…weird for some reason. Like someone was watching me," said Sora.

"You know what? Same thing happened to me," said Kairi.

"Me too. Ever since I walked out of my house I felt like I've been watched, and it didn't feel too good," replied Riku.

"Good, I didn't want to be the only one feeling weird, imagining things," said Sora with relief.

"Well, you're already weird, Sora," said Riku.

"Oh, shut up, Riku," said Sora.

"Hey, before you guys kill each other, how about some ice cream?" said Kairi.

"Sure!" said Sora.

They got up and walked to the counter and ordered their ice cream. After they got it they spent their time eating and talking among themselves.

After a few hours they stood up and left, feeling satisfied. Sora, Riku and Kairi each said goodbye, and then they left the parlor. Sora, feeling happy, had a skip in his step when he was walking home.

"Excuse me, are you the one called Sora?" said a voice behind him.

Sora whipped around. He knew that he wasn't imagining, because he was standing right there behind him. Dressed in all green and gold…

He was face to face (well, almost), with Saint Patrick.

**END OF PART ONE**

You'll have to wait until next St. Patrick's Day to find out what's next! Part 2 will come faster than you think! I hope you like it!

Thanks, everyone! (: Smiles! :)


End file.
